Reading Rainbow: Zeus X Everest Pups
Please Note-These are Crack-Ship Puppies, meaning they are NOT cannon in my Main world where Koho is shipped with Everest but in The Crack Ships Series Where Zeus is shipped with Everest Next Generation Zeus X Everest Pups After a year of being married Everest got pregnant and gave birth to Jax, Nanook, Yuki and Kianna. Born in that order. Apperances Yuki: Yuki has an apperance similar to her Father, with a long fluffy tail like her mother her paws also have purple socks on them. She wears a pale green collar and her eyes are dark blue. Jax: Jax has virtualy the same desighn as his mother but its black and his tail is curled over. His head mark is also outlined in purple. He wears a Pink Collar and his eyes are aqua. Nanook: He has a desighn similar to his fathers but a long tail and its purple, his chest and stomach are black. He wears a blue Collar and his eyes are light blue. Kianna: She has a purple chest, stomach and undertail all lined with black. Her collar is dark Purple and her eyes are light brown. Personalities Yuki: Yuki is very Nice and Kind, she loves to make other pups smile while smiling on her own. She isnt the most outgoing but loves doing random acts of kindness for other pups Jax: He is very calm and quiet. He doesent get as exited as his other siblings do over things. He loves sitting calmly and quietly and reading or looking at the clouds or just sleeping. Nanook: Nanook is the pup who is always sad and depressed over everything. He rarelt talks and when he does its just to say something then sigh dryly. His siblings try to get him out to do things but he never listens and alwasy just stays at home. Kianna: Shes the most happy go lucky pup out of her siblings. She loves to run around and be random. She alot like her sister Yuki but more Jumpy and extatic Trivia Jobs Yuki: She doesent want to have an actual Job but on her own time she likes to write stories big enough to fill books but shes to shy about her books that she wont let her dad publish them and she keeps them to herself Jax: Jax wants to become a psychologist pup so that he can help others. He doesent end up working for the paw patrol but he does work at a hospital in adventure bay he does have a tag that has the sillohet of a brain on it Nanook: Does not want a Job Kianna: The only pup out of her siblings that actualy wants a full Job, She wants to become a Party Pup like her auntie Confetii her Tag has a Pink Party Hat on it Catchprases Vehicles Yuki, Jax and Nanook dont have Vehicles Kianna: She has a Dark Purple and Hot Pink party Buss like Confetii does Pup Packs Random * Yuki, Jax and Nanook where all taken from online dog name lists and Kianna is the name of my friend * Jax has a habbit of falling asleep in the weirdest places Crushes Yuki: After meeting Tails at the park she fell for his sweet personality Jax: Nanook: Kianna: She met Koda one day and fell for the sweet pup nearly at first sight Stories By Me Current gen Future gen By Others Current Gen * Pup pup troubles Future gen Collabs Current Gen Future Gen Song Artices Gallery Readingrainbow.jpg| Yuki, Jax, Kianna and Nanook Yuki and Tails.png|Yuki and her crush Tails drawn by Sarah the FBI pup Tails and Yuki getting ready for their date.png|Yuki getting ready for her date with Tails drawn by Sarah the FBI pup Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Crack-Ship